


Their First

by cyanfirefly



Category: MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, bottom!sewoon, no very explicit words, top!youngmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanfirefly/pseuds/cyanfirefly
Summary: Youngmin and Sewoon, their first time.





	Their First

Youngmin was seeing an angel, and he wasn’t hallucinating.

It happened in the middle of his long-overdue vacation while he was staying in a hotel room in Jeju Island. The night might not contribute much to the dreary room, seeing the lighting was already dim enough to begin with. The only glow that came was from the angel though, sweat glistening his skin while moans and gasps became the background music as Youngmin pumped the said angel’s hardness, concentrated and focused to bring him to completion.

Sewoon writhed underneath him; shirt ridden up to his chest, hair damp and messier than any bird’s nest, his ears and cheeks flushed from embarrassment. He looked so beautiful.

Like an angel, and Youngmin thought even one probably couldn’t compare.

“Hyu- nngh,”

The older gripped their entwined hands tight, mouth kissing the younger’s hardened bud like it was in the description of his life’s job. The action made the younger bucked up automatically, as always the kind of response he got without fail everytime he paid a close attention to any of Sewoon’s sensitive body part.

And he was still pumping the younger’s hardness with his other hand, but maybe he could improvise a little bit.

“Youngmin hyu- ah!”

There it was, another Youngmin’s favorite reaction out of his lover, one where he couldn’t even finish his sentence and form any coherent words no matter that he was a singer-songwriter who could write lyrics as fast as rappers did. He only swiped his finger on the younger’s tip, to know that Sewoon was close as the sticky fluid started to come out, a preamble of a climax he intended to bring out out of the vocalist.

Although Sewoon seemed to have other things in mind.

Suddenly Youngmin felt a hand pressure on his collarbone, the younger’s free hand, gripping his shoulder with such face like he put all his mind into it. Sewoon’s eyes looked at him in between the heavy breathes, lips shaking from holding back his lust

“Wait,”

So Youngmin stopped right away.

He released his hand from Sewoon’s hardness, then move his palm to cover Sewoon’s smaller one on his shoulder, bringing their hands closer to his mouth.

“What’s wrong?”

The younger took his time answering. His eyes were closed and there was frown on his forehead from trying to even and clear his mind a little bit, Youngmin bet, as he could feel his own heart beating faster wondering what prompted the younger boy to stop him.

It was ten seconds later, yes Youngmin kept counting in his head eventhough his lips were busy kissing Sewoon’s palm, that the boy underneath him could finally open his eyes and stared at him right in the eyes. The younger’s lips formed a straight line, eyes blinking slowly and the soft breathes he let out touched Youngmin’s lips as he hovered atop of him. It was the kind of look that he got when Sewoon replied to his 3rd confession, the same expression as a day in July last year when they naturally (and awkwardly, for sure) took their relationship to the next level from a gentle kiss to a heated one.

They were happily basked in pleasure, Youngmin remembered it very clearly.

Sewoon’s hand which touching the side of Youngmin’s face shook, but the determination and calm gaze he gave to Youngmin was hopeful.

And careful.

“Can we,” he started, the stopped for a second before continuing again. “Do you want to go all the way tonight?”

 

Holy-

 

Youngmin’s hands gripped the others’ tight, tighter, as his heart raced faster than a jet plane taking off. The hotness that ran through his body from their earlier activity was getting cold now, from nervousness, from excitement, he couldn’t tell which. His head was getting dizzy and he swore the world stopped making a noise, silence engulfed the entire room. Or maybe just his mind, because right then he made hundreds reasons as to why his ears might not function normally at this hour and their being right there was maybe indeed just an illusion.

“What?”

Sewoon looked down for a second, eyelashes touching his glistening skin before looking up at Youngmin’s eyes again.

“Do you want to go all the way tonight?”

Hearing the sentence for the second time still felt unreal, so Youngmin froze like a statue but with red blush on his cheeks which soon spread out to his ears and neck.

Sewoon looked to his side.

“I’ve been thinking of it since earlier this year,” he smiled, pink hue started to reappear on his face. “And I did some research too on how it works. But this goes both ways, hyung, only if you want it too,”

Youngmin felt like being slapped back to earth hearing the younger’s talk, he tried to calm his mind just so he could talk properly this time.

“Earlier this year, you mean that day when we celebrated the late new year in your dorm?” he asked in horror, remembering how Sewoon accidentally found the condom and lube his senior labelmate had put inside his bag without his knowing. It was a vivid memory of awkward laughs and awkward stumbled of words which he hoped can do as a good explanation and forget as soon as possible. Apparently one of them couldn’t.

The younger just smiled again, and nodded.

The sudden intake of breathe from Youngmin got Sewoon gripped their entwined hands firmer.

“Hyung, it’s okay if you’re not ready. I mean, if you ever feel like it’s time, I just want you to know that I’m ready. You can take your time,” he stuttered between the words, afraid that Youngmin misunderstood his intention. “Don’t think about it too much.”

The older felt like crying so he released both Sewoon’s hands and buried his face on the younger’s neck, gripping his upper arms as if to reassure himself that he was still on the ground right now.

Fifteen seconds past, in which Sewoon spent majority of it caressing the older’s hair while the older breathed in the fresh smell of the guitarist.

“I’ve been thinking about it too,” he confessed and gulped when Sewoon stopped his motion for a second before continued his hand’s movement. Youngmin made him stop again though, from finally moving up his head to stare at the younger’s dark orbs. “And I’m ready, if you’re ready.”

There was nothing in this world that could describe the way he was feeling when Sewoon stared back at him, fond and nervous and shy, loving and loved, as they both let out a small laugh to lessen the previous awkward situation. Not that it wasn’t awkward then.

Youngmin took a deep breath, determined, and kissed the younger’s lips softly.

“Shall we?”

Sewoon nodded.

“Yes.”

 

-

 

After deciding who was gonna be who (Youngmin would be the one getting inside Sewoon, for their first time) and another awkward explanation as to why Youngmin, once again, had condom and lube inside his bag (it was courtesy of the same senior labelmate, though this one it was with his knowing, just in case he said) and Sewoon’s stutter of words that his senior told him so too (hence the initiative), Youngmin found himself holding the said lube from his bag at the end of the bed, face looking at Sewoon to reconfirm that he really wanted to do this.

So the younger slowly opened his legs in reply, inviting the older to come home already.

Youngmin wasn’t a strong enough guy to prolong his time outside home, so he got back to Sewoon’s embrace with bottle of lube and a condom being put beside the pillow.

They helped each other getting rid of the remaining clothes, bodies now fully bare and naked and hide nothing, nothing, no boundaries. Sewoon was freaking beautiful, did Youngmin already say that? His skin was always soft, with hints of tight muscles here and there as the result of his love for sports. There were faint scars from his childhood here and there that Youngmin had traced before by his lips one by one, along with his hidden moles that nobody knew except Youngmin. It was their first time to see each other without a single thread between them, and the fact alone made Youngmin wanted to cry ugly tears and got on his knees.

Sewoon’s sensitive buds still hardened, but his hardness was getting soft because of the long time they took from talking to searching for condom and lube.

Youngmin could take care of that.

As soon as he made up his mind, he kissed the younger’s lips while pumping his hardness slowly. Sewoon moaned with a hitched sound, a drug and addiction to Youngmin who would never be tired of them no matter how many times he heard it before.

“Hngg,”

“Ah-“

“H-hyunggh,”

“Ah!”

As Sewoon lost in pleasure from his lover, Youngmin released his hand from the younger’s sensitive hardness and reached for the bottle of lube beside the pillow again, pouring some of them on his finger while hoping it was the right amount. After coating his three fingers in it, he pulled out from Sewoon’s lips to stare at the younger’s eyes, nervous but kind.

The younger’s flushed face was something he’d engraved forever, but right then Sewoon smiled back at him and gripped his shoulder as if giving his self fully to the older. What he had done to deserve someone like him, Youngmin kept wondering until now, that was why he was determined to give back the love he had been given by the younger.

He really, really intended to do that.

“I’m gonna start preparing you,” he whispered and kissed the corner of Sewoon’s lips.

Sewoon nodded, smile still didn’t leave his face, “Okay,”

Youngmin kissed the juncture of Sewoon’s neck and looked up again.

“Try to relax?”

Sewoon let out a breath and answered with a nod.

The feeling of Youngmin’s mouth on his sensitive buds was familiar and a welcome one, so Sewoon focused on that. It was one tactic, Youngmin thought he heard somewhere, to distract your partner while you were preparing him. He knew that it might be painful for the one taking, so this preparation was very important and he had promised to himself that he would never hurt Sewoon even just once.

So he kissed Sewoon’s buds, and maybe sucked a little.

“-min-hyung,”

And as always, Sewoon bucked up and gripped his shoulder firmly.

The older kept doing that while his fingers made their way to Sewoon’s hardness, then lower, then lower, opening his cheeks and arrived at his most private place, making the younger now grip his back in surprise. Youngmin looked up for a second to see Sewoon’s reaction.

“It’s not cold, isn’t it?” he asked while questioning himself whether he did the right thing.

“No,” the younger heaved, “It’s fine,”

Both of them were feeling nervous, so Youngmin kissed the younger on the lips again to calm each other. “I’ll do it slowly, okay?”

Sewoon answered by pecking the older’s lips again, in which Youngmin stealthily made a caressing motion around Sewoon’s rim, for one minute, two minutes, three minutes until Sewoon was soft and relaxed enough between the gasps and the hitched sounds (Youngmin’s drug, always).

“Hyung,”

The embrace on his neck made up Youngmin’s mind then, thus he inserted his middle finger up to the first knuckle, and he could feel Sewoon reacted right away.

“Hyung!” He gripped Youngmin tighter and his legs jerked, trapping Youngmin’s waist.

“Sssh, sssh, it’s okay, it’s okay,” he whispered some calming sound to Sewoon’s lips, still kissing him in between. His free hand was caressing the younger’s damp hair hoping the act would make him feel safe. The thought of his finger inside Sewoon’s most private body part was almost enough to bring him to completion but he held himself, promising to love Sewoon longer tonight.

So he went deeper.

Deeper to second knuckle.

Deeper until his middle finger was fully inside Sewoon, inside Sewoon, hot and burning and soft and fragile.

Hot and burning and soft and fragile.

Sewoon didn’t stop heaving, and he closed his eyes while leaning his head back on the pillow. His arms were still around Youngmin’s back and his legs were slightly up beside Youngmin’s waist.

“Does it hurt?” the older asked in concern, although his mind was about to go crazy, Sewoon’s comfort was his number one priority tonight.

The younger shook his head, but his eyes still closed and frowned.

“I’ll move it slowly, okay?”

The kisses on Sewoon’s face were now getting lower until Youngmin reached his sensitive buds and giving them love, one with his mouth and one with his free hand, trying to take Sewoon’s mind off of the discomfort he knew the younger was feeling right then. It seemed to do the job as the younger started to moan again.

“Nng,”

Thus Youngmin moved his finger slowly, and the younger jerked and tensed. He kept kissing Sewoon’s sensitive bud and slowly too his mouth made its way to Sewoon’s hardness, although he never did that before, but tonight is the night and if it could make Sewoon relax then hell yeah he was brave enough to do that.

So he kissed Sewoon’s hardness tip and head, and Sewoon’s surprised jerks became a long moan.

It became the routine while he was preparing Sewoon, finger in and out, mouth switching between his sensitive bud and hardness.

He did that too, when he inserted the second finger that got Sewoon whimpered and gripped his shoulder even harder (it would definitely leave scars, definitely).

“Hyung, hyung- ahh!”

Youngmin made a scissoring motion then, stretching his lover so he could fit there because Youngmin must admit he was kinda doubting it himself. Sewoon was tight, so tight wrapped around his fingers. If two fingers could hardly move, what about his hardness that was several times bigger then.

He was about to lose his mind too, the thought of him inside Sewoon, dear God.

“Relax, sssh, relax,” he whispered between the kisses, now moved to Sewoon’s lips, trying to calm his shaking lips.

The fingers inside Sewoon could move now, scissoring again and sometimes searching for a spot that Youngmin thought was the core of two boys’ lovemaking. So he stretched and moved, and the moment he found it was the moment Sewoon let out the loudest gasp he had ever heard in their entire relationship.

“Ah! A-ah! W, wait, wa-ait,” he gripped Youngmin’s shoulder and the older tried hard not to let out a winning grin. “What was that?” he asked between the uneven breathes, and Youngmin just smiled and kissed his lips.

“I’ll insert another finger now,”

He did, and Sewoon felt like his inside burning up from stretch but Youngmin kept on moving in and out, sometimes touching that spot that made him lost his already losing mind again.

They kept doing that for a while, until Youngmin thought and hoped Sewoon was ready enough to go to the next stage.

For the umpteenth time, he kissed Sewoon’s lips.

“Do you really want this?”

The younger looked at him with sweats glistening his body and face, he was biting his lips and looked almost ready to cry, but his eyes were determined and fond and sure.

“Yes,”

Youngmin too, made up his mind again.

“Okay,”

The sight of the older fumbling to put condom on his manhood was really endearing, Sewoon thought as he watched Youngmin’s face as the one he fell in love with. Though the sight of Youngmin’s lower body part made him slight nervous, that was why he hoped he was stretched enough to fit him too.

Because, they always fit each other. Always.

When Youngmin was back to his embrace after putting on condom and lube, he pulled up Sewoon’s legs to make room for what he was about to do.

Sewoon nodded.

Then Youngmin entered him, very, very slowly.

“Ah!”

The older kissed his jaw and closed his eyes himself. “Relax, Sewoon-ah,” he whispered as if talking to both of them.

It was a slow process, but in one minute the head was in.

And they spent another two to have Youngmin fully inside Sewoon, inside Sewoon, hot and burning and soft and fragile.

Tight.

Tight.

Tight.

“Youngmin-hyung,”

Youngmin could hear Sewoon’s sobs, and he might sob as well.

“You’re so good, so good, Sewoon-ah,” he stuttered and stuttered. “Does it hurt?”

Sewoon kept silent. Youngmin had this sudden soberness to form another words which he really put his will into them. “Should I pull out?”

“No,” Sewoon replied right away. He opened his eyes then looked at Youngmin. “Just, wait a minute,”

The older kissed his lover with all his might.

“Okay,”

So it’s another minute until Youngmin could finally move.

It started as an inch at a time.

Then two inches.

Then more, more, until only an inch left and he pushed back until all of him was inside Sewoon. Sewoon was hot, very hot, inside and out, Youngmin would lose his mind right then and there.

He kept moving, moving, invading Sewoon’s most private body part with his own private one, hardness opened up Sewoon’s inside like he opened up Sewoon’s heart, slowly, confidently, lovingly, and as always, always passionately.

Youngmin intruded.

Sewoon clenched.

Just like how he always wanted to convince Youngmin to stay, tight, not wanting to let go.

Sewoon’s inside was more honest than him, Youngmin mused.

So Youngmin moved, in and out, in and out.

While Sewoon clenched, again, again, and again in reflex.

After a while he could feel Sewoon was near, so Youngmin moved his angle which make his tip touching that most sensitive spot inside Sewoon two times, three times, relentlessly.

“Ah! Hyung, ah! Hhaa,”

Again.

Again.

Faster.

Then Sewoon came in surprised shouts, body jerking and nails gripped Youngmin’s back as hard as they could get, shouting like sobs (or maybe they were sobs) while chanting Youngmin’s name to make sure that he was real enough to hold on to. So Youngmin held him, hips working faster to make himself complete inside his lover.

He did that, not long after Sewoon.

“Sewoonnie,” he called him. “Sewoonnie,”

So Sewoon hugged Youngmin, taking their time to come down from their high, while Youngmin wouldn’t stop kissing Sewoon’s neck to ground himself. Sewoon let himself be comforted by the soft gestures, as he himself was still in wreck from the intense feeling he never thought he could ever experience in his life.

 

They were one.

 

God.

 

They were one.

 

Youngmin and Sewoon.

 

One.

 

 

 

 

One.

**Author's Note:**

> planning to write the morning after as the next chapter


End file.
